


Praise Me

by ytsirc



Series: You Look Fresh Like a Salad, So Smooth [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, M/M, Top!Choi Kwangryul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jihoon wants to be good.





	Praise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the rightful prompter (ノ^ω^)ノ

    "Again."

 

    "Pardon?"

 

    He hears a sigh from the speakers. "I said, do the second verse again, Jihoon."

 

    "Yes… Okay, hyung." Just as promised, Jihoon sings his lines one more time, more passionate and sweet compared to how he did the first time. Obviously wanting to make the other proud.

 

    The music stops and he hears the elder's voice again. "That was good, Jihoon. Come out and listen."

 

    Nodding enthusiastically, he chirps a yes and heads out.

 

    He sits beside the man. The two listening intently, wanting to make the song as perfect as possible.

 

    Jihoon watches as he stops the song. "Did… Did I do good, Kwangryul hyung?"

 

    He feels a shiver course through him when he hears the small growl from Kanto.

 

    "Calling me by my real name? You know I don't like that, Ji."

 

    A pout forms itself on his lips, eyes looking at everything except the elder's eyes as he played with the hem of his shirt. "But… But I thought I… Could," the last word coming out as a whisper.

 

    A split second later and Jihoon feels something different. Kanto's eyes held a glint, his gaze fixed only at him, eyes stern and black, lips a tight line. "C'mere, Ji."

 

    Arousal rushes through him. The man's words so familiar to him ever since they started… This thing they had.

 

    Jihoon looks down and sees Kanto patting a hand on his thigh. A small whimper leaves Jihoon before he mans up and opts to stand from his chair, crossing the space between them before he finally sits on the man's lap, back pressed against the elder's chest. Shivers running on his skin as he feels soft puffs of air against his neck. Pair of lips leaning in to nuzzle against him.

 

    "H-Hyung… Not here… Bumzu hyung might- _ngh!_ "

 

    He lets out a loud moan as teeth sink in his skin. Starting off as soft nips, the man's tongue peeping out after to lick a stripe on it before going back to his nipping. The bites gradually getting fiercer and fiercer. Teeth fully sinking into him, his neck and face now a shade of pink as the man marked him.

 

    "Hyung… Hyung, please," Jihoon mewls, voice small as he bared his neck more to the man.

 

    Kwangryul only chuckles. "I though you didn't want Bumzu to see." His hands previously resting on Jihoon's hips now rubbing up till it reached just below his armpits. Thumbs making circles on the hard nipples under his shirt.

 

    "I- _fuck_ , don't care. Don't care. Just please, hyung," Jihoon whines desperately. Hips instinctively rolling against the man's crotch, groaning at the feel of his clothed erection grinding against the cleft of his ass.

 

    "Fuck, so needy," Kanto hisses through gritted teeth at how desperate Jihoon was. The younger's hips rolling in beautiful figures, chest pushed forward into his fingers, obviously loving the affection. "Tell me what you want, Ji."

 

    "Cock… Hyung-ah! Cock," he pleads as he practically shook his bottom onto the man's lap, wanting more but not knowing what to do. The aching in his crotch was making him tense all over, all he wanted was to have something touching his penis but he wanted more. And he knew that Kwangryul's cock was enough.

 

    Not even getting the elder's permission, Jihoon strips himself off the man and starts discarding his shorts off, shoving it to the side before he positions himself on his knees.

 

    Hands on his laps, butt sitting on the balls of his feet, he stares up through wet lashes. "May I suck… Daddy?"

 

    A growl leaves Kwangryul, hands instantly carding in Jihoon's hair, gripping on it. The pull on Jihoon's roots making him moan.

 

    "Please me, baby," Kanto hisses as his other hand flicks his button before pulling down the zipper, fishing around to free his cock from the confines of his boxers. His erection now standing proud in front of the younger.

 

    A smile spreads in Jihoon's face, licking his lips in delight before staring up at the man to say his thanks.

 

    Hands wrap around the base, tongue peeking out to lick a stripe on the slit, letting out a breathy moan from the familiar salty essence assaulting his senses. He leans back in, tongue lolling over the tip, feeling every dip and groove before he finally wraps his lips around the head. Applying suction on it only to instantly pull back with a pop. Feeling a kick in his heart when he hears Kanto moan.

 

    Bending the proud cock slightly to the side, Jihoon licks up the base, lips pressing on the underside as his tongue runs on the prominent vein, feeling the hotness and throbbing in it. Licking his way up, he shoves the tip back in him, tongue licking around before he finally pushes it deeper within himself.

 

    He opens his mouth wider, the drag of skin against his lips making him shiver in anticipation, knowing that it'll start to numb in just a few thrusts from the elder.

 

    He does tentative bobs on the cock. A small smile curving on his cock-stretched lips as he licks the tip every time he pulls back, only to suck on it harshly when he pushes it back in. Looking up through heated cheeks and tear-slicked eyes, Jihoon sees Kanto staring down at him with lidded eyes, teeth gritted as small and deep grunts left him.

 

    "Look so good like this, Ji," he hears the elder growl from above. His fingers tugging more on his hair.

 

    Jihoon squirms slightly from the man's words directed to him, loving the praise, making him suck harder on the pulsing dick.

 

    "Up."

 

    Jihoon feels himself get pulled up on his feet. Not a second later and he finds himself bent in half, upper body splayed over the desk, his ribs digging at the side of the keyboard as he stood face to face with the glass of the recording room. "H-Hyung wha- _ah!_ "

 

    A harsh slap reaches his backside. The callous hand rubbing on the slapped buttock only to spank it again. The pain making Jihoon moan in pleasure.

 

It was no secret between the two of them that Jihoon had a thing for pain. The feeling of being degraded and hurt only urging his hard-on more.

 

    "H-Hyung what-I… I didn't do… _Ngh_ -wrong," Jihoon gasps in between sobs as another spank reaches him.

 

    The elder only chuckles. "I don't need to have a reason to spank you, baby," Kwangryul leaves his palm on a buttock, rubbing on the heated and pink flesh as he leans forward, upper body directly above Jihoon's. His other hand reaching to the side as he turns the lights of the recording room off. The glass in front of them only black, showing their reflection.

 

    Kwangryul's stern gaze locked with Jihoon's lidded one's. His lips touching Jihoon's ear. "You love this, right, Ji? Love to get spanked like a fucking slut. Maybe you could even cum just from spanks, right, Ji? Come untouched from just my hand slapping you."

 

    "N-No ah! Fuck, hyung!" A harsher spank hits him, his knees trembling from the slaps.

 

    "Look up, Ji. Watch yourself moan like a whore for daddy," Kanto chuckles.

 

    Jihoon urges everything within him to widen his eyes. He stares at himself through the glass. His eyes barely open, tears threatening to slip, mouth hanging open with drool seeping at the side from the sensations. He looked fucked.

 

    "Shi- _fuck!_ Daddy," Jihoon all but shouts when the hand on his buttock travel to the side. Fingers fluttering against his skin until it reaches his cleft. Fingers prying the flesh apart, fingertip hovering over  his puckered hole, forcing out a moan and shiver from him. The finger trails farther down, a visible tremble coming from Jihoon as the finger nears his balls.

 

    "I-I _ngh_ ," blabbering nonsense, Jihoon shuts his eyes as he throws his head down, arms giving away as his face digs on the side of the equalizer. The hand travels farther south before it fully wraps around his weeping dick.

 

    Kwangryul chuckles at the instinctive thrust Jihoon does in his hand. "So needy. Tell me what you want, Ji."

 

    "Please… Please-I shit," gasps now leaving Jihoon as the hand strokes his erection slowly, the thumb rubbing circles on the slit, precum continuously seeping out of him from the sensation, "cock! Fuck, I-daddy- _ngh_ daddy's cock, please!" He practically shouts.

 

    Amused by the younger's incessant whimpers, Kwangryul complies after prepping him, fingers slick with spit and precum as he stretched Jihoon open.

 

    Hand on his dick while the other rested on Jihoon's hip, Kwangryul eases his tip in, hissing as he feels the tightness from the younger. Feeling himself grow harder at the sight of Jihoon's ass eating his dick in, the pucker a bright shade of pink with white on the sides from the stretch.

 

    "Pretty," he says his thoughts unconsciously, laughing at the sudden tightness around him and the loud mewl from Jihoon.

 

    "Such a pretty little boy you are, Ji," he snaps his hips forward, loving the drag of his cock inside the moist walls engulfing him. "So good at taking cock. My own little pretty boy whore."

 

    A shout leaves Jihoon as he pushes his hips back, fucking himself fully onto Kwangryul's dick. Loving the feeling of the elder's penis hitting just the right spots within him. He grinds his hips more onto the dick, every thrust in and thrust out making him shut his eyes in ecstasy, incoherent moans leaving him.

 

    "Shit!" Jihoon squeaks, clenching harder around Kwangryul as he claws on the keyboard. Off-key notes reaching their ears every time Jihoon hit a random key.

 

    Knowing that Jihoon was near, Kwangryul reaches forward, grabbing him by his torso as he wraps his arms around him, pulling him into his chest, the two now standing against each other as Jihoon arched his chest out, back against Kanto's clothes chest. A hand creeping its way up the younger's neck, a finger hangs in his Jihoon's mouth.

 

    Kwangryul's index finger in his mouth turn into two. He wraps his lips around it and works his mouth the way the elder would want him to. Feeling Kanto's thrusts go faster, continuous moans leave his mouth.

 

    Shut eyes open slowly and sees the reflecting glass.

 

    "Ah~" Jihoon stares at himself, his eyes threatening to close, mouth wrapped around Kwangryul's fingers, his hands gripping behind him as he clawed on the man's hips as he rammed deep within him, his body glistening from the thin layer of sweat.

 

    He looks back up and feels his cock swell. His eyes meeting with Kwangryul's equally hooded ones.

    

    "Cum."

 

    With a sharp thrust, Jihoon's body stills. Back arched, head staring up as he leaned on the elder's shoulder, spurt after spurt of cum shooting on the floor, some on the table messing the mouse and some buttons with the liquid.

 

    A few seconds later and Jihoon finally regains his senses, a soft mewl leaving him as Kwangryul pulls away and he feels himself get dragged only to sigh contentedly when he hits soft cushions.

 

    "Rest there for a while, Ji. I'm just gonna finish this up, 'kay?"

 

    "Mm hmm," Jihoon hums, digging himself more into the cushions when it dawned on him, "you didn't come, hyung."

 

    He only gets a laugh. "Today's all about you, Ji. Don't think about me. It's all you."

 

    Not getting the man, Jihoon just _tsk_ s.

 

    "Anyway," Kanto suddenly speaks up, the sound of the mouse clicking and the soft melody playing at the back, "I don't understand you, Ji."

 

    Jihoon mumbles out a why.

 

    "You love it when I call you a slut but you get harder when I praise you. You're weird."

 

    The younger's cheeks grow into a bright shade of red as he digs his face into a random pillow at the side. "Shut up."

 

    Kwangryul only chuckles. "You did good, Ji. In the singing and the sex."

 

    "Fuck you." Jihoon bites back in embarrassment.

 

    "No. _I_ fucked _you_."

    

    A flying pillow kisses Kwangryul's face. 

 

    Hard.


End file.
